


let a hundred flowers blossom

by vandoorne



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Filming, Forced Incest, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Involuntary Arousal, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nonconathon Treat, Pussy Job, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: penelope and clifford blossom make jason breed cheryl to keep the blossom bloodline pure.





	let a hundred flowers blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/gifts).



'It's not about you, Cheryl,' Penelope Blossom's voice is cold. Clinical. Like she's talking about a medical experiment and not her own daughter.

'It's an honour, really,' Clifford says. 'To carry on the Blossom line. To have Blossom blood running through your veins, and to be able to bring the next generation of Blossoms to life.'

Cheryl is not listening. Her fists are clenched in the bedsheets, forehead lined with beads of sweat. Her breath comes in sharp gasps, her chest heaving, breasts bouncing as Jason fucks her.

Jason, her own twin brother. Even if the world was reduced to ash, from day one she had always known that there would only be one person she could trust. Her _beloved_ brother. Always there for her, always with a kind word, a soft kiss, a warm hug. Cheryl loved him. No, she still loves him. She'll _always_ love him. But not like this. Never like this.

'Cheryl, please,' Jason had whispered, desperation evident in his voice. Then he had backed her up on to her own bed and climbed on top of her, leaving her with nowhere to go. Nowhere to run.

'Please what?' Cheryl had asked, confused. There had been no need for an answer, as Penelope and Clifford Blossom had followed, on Jason's heels.

Jason had told her it was going to be alright. He had kissed her forehead, cupped her cheek gently, slowly peeled off her clothes. All while her parents had watched, curtly telling him to _hurry the fuck up and get on with it, we haven't got all day_.

Her room was supposed to be her sanctuary. In her sanctuary this was happening despite her protests, despite how badly she had wanted Jason to stop. But Jason never stopped. He had cupped her breasts, played with her nipples. Teased them endlessly before stroking her inner thighs, taking his time before cupping her through her panties. Oh, it had been humiliating to find that in spite of how much she hadn't wanted any of this, from her own brother, no less, her body was betraying her. Her folds were slick, her panties moist. When Jason had pushed her already soiled panties in between her folds, she had gasped, bucking against him. All while begging him to stop, tears rolling down her eyes. No, she could not have fought against him. She could not have pushed him away. Jason, her beautiful twin, her strong twin. He would have pinned her down. And he was so sorry, _so so sorry_ , whispering over and over as he touched her. As he had pushed her panties aside, rubbing a finger against her folds. And when he had finally removed the last piece of clothing she had on to preserve her modesty, her cheeks were aflame, crimson like her hair. Her bare pussy, shaved and smooth, and she had screamed when Jason dove in between her thighs to eat her out.

See, Cheryl had never had sex before. No one knew it, only Jason. Her twin brother, her secret keeper.

'Come for me.' It had been a command, Jason's voice rough and darkened with what sounded like lust and arousal. His tongue had been on her clit, two fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, so wet that she had been dripping all over her bedsheets. And she did. She came for him, crying out when her orgasm had been wrenched from her. Her mind and heart had been unwilling, but her body had been weak, so fucking weak.

'It'll be better for us if you enjoyed it,' Jason had said, unzipping his jeans. Cheryl is completely naked, but here he is, fully clothed. And honestly, Cheryl hadn't wanted to look, but she had and oh. _Oh_.

'Breed her.' Penelope Blossom, Cheryl's very own mother. Granted, she had never been like other mothers, fussing around her daughter, baking her cookies to cheer her up, spending time bonding over maple syrup pancakes early on Saturday mornings. But Cheryl had always known that Penelope cared... Right? But here she is, and here her own father is, ordering her own brother to fuck her. No, to _rape_ her. _Breed_ her. Like she's nothing but an... An animal. A tool to be used. Not a daughter. Not a human being. Just an object.

So Jason did. Jason had freed his hard cock, rubbing up against Cheryl's folds, and she had jerked against him when he had rubbed against her clit, still sensitive from her earlier orgasm. He had slicked his cock up in her juices, then he had pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance and slowly, _slowly_ , he pushed in.

Cheryl had screamed. Whimpered. Struggled. Begged. To no avail, of course. Jason had looked at her, eyes soft and wet, and all Cheryl had been able to think of was how it had looked more like pity for a wounded animal than anything else. Her own brother, taking her virginity in her own home, in her own bed. Commanded by her parents to do it, no less. Against her will. There's nothing she can do to fight this. No one she can turn to. Jason isn't safe now. He'll never be safe again.

So she lies there, trembling, panting as her own brother pounds her pussy. Jason tries so hard to be gentle, tries not to hurt her but Cheryl can feel it, can feel his self-control slipping away from him. He's moving faster now, he's still trying to make sure this feels good for her with how his thumb keeps flicking against her clit but he's starting to press hard on it instead of rubbing now, and it's starting to hurt.

Clifford circles the two of them, holding up his phone, recording every moment. Cheryl does not want to know what he focuses on. Maybe it's her pussy, clenching down on her own brother's cock, so eager for his seed to fill her, breed her. Maybe it's her nipples, two pink, hard nubs, showing just how aroused she is as she's taken by her own brother. Maybe it's the wet, sloppy sound that her cunt makes as her brother fucks her, showing just how much her body needs this. Wants this. Craves this.

'I'm coming,' Jason says, forehead pressed against Cheryl's. 'I'm coming, ahh fuck, I need to do it inside you, okay?' It's not even a question asking her if she's okay with this. It's an announcement, to her parents. Telling them that he's doing exactly as they had asked. Exactly as they had expected. In that split second, Cheryl wonders how it must feel to be her twin. There are tear tracks on his cheeks. It must be hurting him too, she thinks. Oh, if it's hurting him too then it hurts worse.

Cheryl doesn't say anything. There's nothing she can say now. She doesn't want her brother to come inside her, no, she's not even on any contraceptives. No condom, no pill. And judging from how her parents are ensuring that Jason follows through, she's going to get pregnant from this. She ought to struggle, really, but with Jason's weight on her, there's nothing much she can do. Now all that fills her mind is her brother's cock pounding into her incessantly, his thumb on her clit. The roughness of his jeans against her soft skin. Her brother's panting, how he's pressing down on her, as if he's trying to get her legs to spread even wider.

Then Jason shifts against Cheryl, bends down, takes a nipple in between his lips. Sucks on it. Bites down fucking hard.

That's all it takes for Cheryl to come for the second time, pussy clenching hard around Jason's cock. As if she's trying to milk his cock, suck all his cum out of him into her womb, body asking to be bred. And to Cheryl's horror she's squirting all over, and the liquid gets on to Jason's shirt, his jeans. On her own stomach even. And there's her father's phone, finding its way in between Jason and her body, to film every humiliating moment. Of how her first time having sex, having her own twin brother breed her had made her come so hard she had squirted, something she had never known that her body had been able to do.

Cheryl's body is oversensitive, she cannot take the stimulation and her body jerks again and again against Jason's as he continues to fuck her. He hasn't come yet, and the overstimulation is so overwhelming that Cheryl fears her body might not be able to take any more.

'Jason,' she gasps, voice broken. She reaches for Jason's hair, and then Jason is shouting, pushing so hard into her that she cries out.

Jason comes inside Cheryl. Breeding her. Filling her with his seed so that new life can blossom in her womb.

Exactly as their parents wanted.


End file.
